


Oop's!

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Things you said in front of my family when you thought they couldn't hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oop's!

**Author's Note:**

> A short thingy for my friend Christopher :)

Derek opened the door of his and Stiles' new house, and was greeted by Stiles in his new deputy uniform. It's not a sight he was mentally prepared for.

"Hey, you look really good."

"Hi, husband of mine, thank you", answered Stiles, kissing Derek gently.

"Where's your dad, I saw his car outside?"

"In the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine, well, trying to. He arrived 10 minutes ago."

Derek bracketed Stiles against the wall, his arms on each side of his head and smiled toothily before kissing Stiles again.

"You look really sexy in your uniform," Derek said, "the things I want to do to you right now."

"Derek," Stiles hissed, "my dad is only in the kitchen, I don't want to have to deal with an awkward boner. I'm not 15 anymore, it's not something I should have to deal with."

Derek chuckled, ignoring his husband's warning.

"Oh yeah? So, you don't want me to tell you how much I want you, how much I want to get you out of these clothes and that I would already be on my knees if your dad wasn't in the kitchen."

Stiles let out a sigh, Derek felt him shiver against him.

"Derek!," Stiles warned again, "he could hear you."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't."

"Well, I might not have werewolf hearing but I am not deaf either," the sheriff said from the kitchen.

Stiles hid his face against Derek's neck.

"Oops," laughed Derek, clearly unashamed.

-Fin-


End file.
